Time
by Your Anonymous Author
Summary: Yeah, right now I know that there's three hours, forty something minutes and some random number of seconds that I have to spend with Craig, but that's just Today. What about Tomorrow? And the day after that? Theme Two from the 100 Hundred Themes Challenge: Time.


**AUTHORS NOTE: I love summer. It gives me time to type all the things I've got in my Note Books xD This is theme two from the One Hundred Theme Challenge, and yes, It's another Creek. Theme Two: Time. Thanks for reading, and I'd really appreciate your reviews ::heart::**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Algebra 2, Advanced Calculus, Russian Spies, I think you get it By now xD

I always count time. All the way down to the second. It's just another one of my stupid little ticks. In fact, I've gotten so used to it that it doesn't even register anymore when I start muttering numbers under my breath. At first it was just a precautionary, you know, like if I ever needed an alibi? I mean, what if one day I come to school and everyone's dead and the cops think I did it because I'm the only one alive and they need to know the _exact_ second I got to school! Knowing the exact time I got there would save me! Or not… Because they might not believe me… Oh My God… That'd be horrible… What if they really did think I did it? No matter what I told them! People think I'm crazy anyway!

I waved the thoughts away, trying to relax. No one's going to die. You're not going to have to talk to the cops. It's okay. Breath Tweek. Just. Fucking. Breath.

So where was I?

Ah, right, Time. Counting seconds and minutes like second hand nature. Even if it does make me look ridiculous or crazy or whatever, I'm going to keep doing it. It just makes me feel safe, knowing the time, knowing how long I take to do certain things, Hell, even knowing how long it takes other people to do things! I don't know why it's so reassuring, okay? It… It Just Is! And Yeah, I Know, I'm cracked up in the head, but we should all know this by now.

So, seeing as I'm such a paranoid freak about everything, it should come as no surprise that when Craig was two minutes and seventeen seconds late to tutor me after school, I was on edge and about to flip my shit. I tried to stay calm though, honestly, I did. I was just sitting there in South Park High's library, telling myself to breath and that no monsters had abducted my friend, The Russian spies weren't successful in their attempts to assassinate him, and, most importantly, no, Craig Tucker had NOT forgotten about me.

Which was true. He came through the library doors exactly four minutes late. Finally.

"Cr-Craig! Nng! W-Where…? Where Have you Been!" I half cried half whispered, not wishing to upset the librarians more than my incessant twitching tended to do. In Response, Craig just flipped me off and took a seat beside me. Of course. Some things never change.

"I was at my locker with Clyde, calm down." He said, his voice as flat as ever. It was annoying but… reassuring at the same time. Like, even if we were in some kind of Zombie apocalypse and we were facing down millions of Brain Eaters he'd be calm and all 'whatever, it's just life'.

Guess that's just the Craig Tucker way.

"You're Late… Nnn…" I murmured, my body twitching sporadically as I looked away, nervously picking at the skin on my fingers.

"I'm not late… And stop that." I glanced up with raised brows, not sure what he meant. Stop what? He swatted at my hands, dark blue eyes piercing mine. I shrunk. "That." He clarified, eyes narrowing. All I could do was nod absently and bite my lip, feeling like a reprimanded child. Craig sighed and pointed to my back pack. "Come on Tweek, get your homework out…" I did as I was told, grabbing my messenger bag and pulling out my math book, feeling rather pathetic as I did so. Algebra Two. Not even honors. Craig was in some sort of Advanced Calculus and I was in a class with Freshmen. As though he could sense my distress, he grabbed the underside of my chair, tugging it close enough so he could rest his hand on my knee comfortably, letting his thumb rub little circles in it. I shuttered from the touch, cheeks burning.

"You'll never need this Shit Tweekers, alright? Don't stress it." Tweekers. Jesus did I love it when He called me that. I smiled at him a bit, relaxing.

"Then why the nngh… The Hell do we learn it?" He shrugged, muttering a 'beats me' and grabbed my book, flipping through its pages. I sighed a bit, looking around awkwardly before checking my watch. Three hours, forty-seven minutes and thirty-six seconds until the library closed. I frowned a little bit, hating that I only had such a short amount of time with Craig. I let out another sigh. It made my heart ache… knowing that I had such little time with him… But at the same time, it hurt even worse _not_ knowing how little time I actually had. Does that make sense? No? What I mean is yeah, right now I know that there's three hours, forty something minutes and some random number of seconds that I have to spend with Craig, but that's just Today. What about Tomorrow? And the day after that? How long do I have until Craig gets tired? Tired of putting up with me and all my annoying quirks? How long until he figures out that I'm some sort of creepy little fag-boy? How long until he finally realizes that all my shy smiles and my blushing faces are because I'm a little fag-boy for him?

I've decided that maybe I'm not going keep counting time.

**ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: Meh. I'm not fond of this one xD Ah well, If you guys liked it, let me know~**


End file.
